Various devices include a display with one or more sensors configured to receive user input. For example, many smart phones, tablet PCs and other devices include a sensor display (e.g., touch screen or other technology) that allows a user to draw directly on the display for purposes of text recognition, graphics, photo editing, etc. In such devices, one or more sensors generate signals to locate a user's finger or a stylus manipulated by a user. The signals generated by one or more sensors are usually in the form of coordinates (e.g., x and y; x, y and pressure; etc.). Once received, the device decides what should be rendered to the display, often referred to as “ink”. As described herein, various technologies provide for enhanced control of ink.